<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aurora Bucket List by haneulee13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933289">Aurora Bucket List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneulee13/pseuds/haneulee13'>haneulee13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aurora Borealis, Christmas fic, Exo On Ice Fest, M/M, Mpreg, SeKai-relationship - Freeform, sideBaekChen, sidechansoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneulee13/pseuds/haneulee13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Prompt 260 -</p><p>Jongin wished to be able to see the aurora borealis every Christmas, but this year, he has another wish he wanted to be fulfilled. Sehun is willing to do everything to make his husband achieve those wishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO on Ice Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aurora Bucket List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually my first time to join a fic fest. I sincerely hope I was able to deliver well. I'm usually confident with my English skills, I didn't know joining a fic fest would make me paranoid and question myself. Hahaha!</p><p>To the prompter, I kinda feel sorry that I was the one who picked your prompt (I'm not sure if you're gonna like the way I worded this fic out)... I sure hope you would enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing.</p><p>So, without further ado.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❄❄❄❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>Along with the soft sounds made by the chimes, chilly breeze enters the bakery, making Jongin stare outside through the glass doors. A lot of people are walking out and about, colourful lights decorating the streets, and cheerful Christmas songs boom outside grocery stores, ah, it’s almost Christmas again, Jongin sighs at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas means a lot of things to people. Religiously, it is the day when the savior was born. As such, it is commonly the most festive celebration throughout the year. The happy smiles, warm hugs, presents, the priceless laughter of children, but to Jongin, Christmas is a marker of a wish he is yet to fulfil.</p><p> </p><p>It started ironically, on a Christmas day when Jongin was still a child. One of his aunts gifted him a story book about the legend of the so-called “Magical Lights,” also known as the aurora.</p><p> </p><p>The book was about the sun prince and the wind princess who loved each other dearly but were prohibited to meet by the sun god himself, causing the sun prince to weep and seclude himself from the Earth, neglecting his duties.</p><p> </p><p>The Earth fell into chaos as people saw more night than the day. The moon goddess, all unhappy with the situation told her brother to stop being stubborn and allow the two lovers to meet under a certain compromise — the lovers were only allowed to meet after sunset and before dawn. Although hesitant at first, with much prodding, the sun god finally allowed them to meet.</p><p> </p><p>As the sky fell into darkness on a certain Christmas Eve, the two lovers meet, falling into a passionate dance with the stars as they rejoice, rendering the mortals below them in awe with their graceful steps, leaving a stream of bright lights on their wake — the phenomena being the so-called aurora.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from the beauty and the magical experience you get when you view the dancing lights, it is also said that if you make a wish under it during Christmas Eve, one thing you earnestly wish for will come true.</p><p>Which is why, at the age of six, Jongin had always dreamt to be able to see the Northern lights, especially if it’s on a Christmas Eve. The things he earnestly wished for changed through time, like having the world’s cutest puppy, or being able to get noticed by his first crush, now that he thinks of it, all those wishes from years back were a bit cringe-y or ambitious, and now, twenty three years and a couple more times of changing his wishes later, he has yet to fulfil the said dream. The dancing lights, after all may only be seen on the northern and southern countries, and aside from not being born in a well-off family, Jongin had been his family’s breadwinner at a very young age that he can’t afford to save up for something that he only wants, although, with years of hard work, he is finally able to start a business of his own, a bakery, along with his long-time friend, Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Jongin. Are you listening to me?” Jongin is pulled back into reality as Baekhyun said that while snapping his fingers in front of his face, the latter folding his arms with a raised eyebrow,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry. What were you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, I will not be around in here so you’ll be in charge of the cake orders for the next three days as your husband specifically requested your days off on the 22nd to the 26th.” Baekhyun pointedly says in one full breath while fixing the papers on top of the cash register, wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>Before Jongin could ask what Baekhyun was talking about, his husband enters the bakery in all his glory and Jongin can’t help but gush at the man in front of him, as if they haven’t seen each other this morning,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey handsome.” Sehun greets Jongin with a peck on his lips, and Baekhyun fake gags, as if he isn’t this affectionate with his own husband — if not more,</p><p> </p><p>With that, Jongin is pushed outside the bakery with his husband by Baekhyun who kept on assuring him that he’ll be fine closing the store by himself, saying Jongdae is on his way to pick him up anyway,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are walking side by side to their humble home silently, chilly air flickers their skin, with Sehun’s arm slung on his husband’s shoulder when suddenly, white, cold powder touched Jongin’s nose, making him halt from his steps,</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, it’s sn—”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa! Dada! Look, it’s snowing!”  A little girl with a high-pitched voice from behind them cut-off what Jongin was about to say, announcing the arrival of the first snow of the year. Christmas is really around the corner, and Jongin will not miss the longing he saw on Sehun’s eyes upon seeing the happy family behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Even if his husband doesn’t say it, Jongin knew how much his Sehun wanted them to have a child. They have tried multiple times over the course of their three-year marriage. After numerous attempts with no results, they both got tested, only to find out that Jongin had little to no chance of bearing one.</p><p> </p><p>He cried several times because of it, but Sehun always assured him that he’ll love him just the same, and whenever Jongin brought up on adopting a child instead, his husband waves him off, saying that he is not on a rush to have a child, and that if the heavens wanted them to have one, it will happen in time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they went to bed that night, with Jongin resting his head on his husband’s chest, Sehun softly caressing his back,</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, what would you want as a present?” Jongin asks, almost in a whisper. His husband thoughtfully hums before planting a kiss on the top of his head and answering,</p><p> </p><p>“Anything, love. Though, you have to agree that I’ll be taking you out this Christmas.” Which reminds Jongin of what Baekhyun told him earlier at the bakery.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah right. Baekhyun mentioned you requested for my days off? Why? Where are you gonna take me?” Jongin stirs as he looked at his husband’s eyes who only responded with a cheeky smile and planted a kiss on his nose before saying,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a secret for now, but I hope you’ll like it.”</p><p> </p><p>To say that Jongin was shocked when Sehun told him he got them a tour package to Iceland, was the biggest understatement of the year. He plopped on the floor of their kitchen crying for three hours straight, repeatedly saying that he didn’t deserve Sehun as his husband but the latter was quick to kiss all his tears away, cradling him in his arms and swaying them side by side while Jongin wailed on his chest and clutched on his shirt. The thing is, knowing Jongin for almost a decade now, Sehun knew how much his husband wanted to see the aurora, and Sehun also knew that with a heart as big as his husband’s, Jongin will never prioritize his wishes over the people around him even if he had the means to, because that’s just how kind his Jongin is, and even if he pulled one too many nights of overtimes at work just to be able to save up for this planned vacation, he is more than willing to do it again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost a third of a whole day was spent in travelling by air, but Jongin doesn’t mind. He cannot stay still on his seat, giggling and nuzzling his face on his husband’s neck every five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aurora, here we come.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>If Jongin thought going to Iceland was everything he needed to be able to see the dancing lights, reality proved him wrong. Apparently, it is not an everyday scenario for the magical lights to grace the night skies, and there are also times when it is visible in some cities but not in the other.</p><p> </p><p>He learned about it earlier that day, when the tour guide told them to install an app for polar lights forecasts, and boy, how disappointed Jongin was when he saw the probability of it showing up in Reykjavik, the city they’re currently in, is very low.</p><p> </p><p>He lies on the hostel bed with his husband. All spent from walking around the city the whole day and taking a lot of pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Sehun asks worriedly, running his hand on his husband’s form as the other seemed to be in a glum mood since his last conversation with the tour guide,</p><p> </p><p>“The probability of seeing the aurora tonight is pretty low.” Jongin looks at him with his puppy eyes. Sehun tries his best not to break into a smile seeing how cute his husband is even when he’s sad,</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? We still have two more nights to stay. Let’s hope for the best and maybe we’ll see it tomorrow or on the Christmas Eve. Also, Junmyeon-hyung told me that there are times the forecasts aren’t accurate, too. Do you want to check outside?” Jongin nods with a pout and Sehun does not resist the urge to peck those plump lips.</p><p> </p><p>They survey the night sky for two whole hours with only the stars and the moon gazing back down on them. This in itself is such a rare sight compared to the night skies of Seoul, but Jongin wants more. He wants to see the aurora to finally make his wish. He just hopes that the dancing lights will show tomorrow or at the night before Christmas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin is excited the very next day. Thanks to the app prompting of a great possibility that the aurora will show up in Reykjavik skies before midnight. His energy levels are so high that he’s still all smiles even after a long day taking countless photos at the top of Hallgrimskirkja and having a dip in Laugardalslaug. He even joins some of the other tourists to get a couple of alcoholic beverages at the flea market for a good drink later at night back in the hostel where they stayed.</p><p> </p><p>That is until, a couple minutes after they arrived back in the hostel, powdered white snow continuously fell from the skies. The other tourists, along with their guide, are all relieved with their luck that they’re no longer out and about when the snow fell. Not for Jongin though. This is the worst thing that could happen for a night when the possibility of seeing the magical lights is at its peak.</p><p> </p><p>While everyone is having a drink at the fireplace, getting as much heat as possible, Jongin comes back to their room to check the messages on his phone. What catches his attention is the string of messages that came from Baekhyun,</p><p> </p><p>“OMG NINI CHRISTMAS CAME EARLY FOR US!!”</p><p> </p><p>The next messages were all of random heart and excited emojis then a photo,</p><p> </p><p>A photo of a pregnancy test strip with two lines.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last straw for Jongin. His heart felt like someone decided to throw a ton of bricks at it. He felt hopeless, useless, desperate even. Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy for Baekhyun and Jongdae for their second child. It just so happened that the news came to him at a time when he was struck with a bitter thought that he could only wish on the skies to be able to give his husband a family of their own—a real one.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, do you want some—” Sehun wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when he sees his husband curled next to their hostel bed crying and clutching on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“—baby, what’s wrong?” Sehun rushes to his husband’s side, cupping his face and wiping his tears with his thumbs. Jongin only responds with a shake of his head,</p><p> </p><p>“Baby please talk to me. What’s the matter?” Sehun almost wants to cry himself,</p><p> </p><p>“...is this because of the snow storm? Because we cannot see the aurora?” When Jongin still didn’t respond, Sehun proceeds on gathering him in his arms, his lips touching the top of Jongin’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I should’ve picked a better time for us to go. But, what’s important is we’re together, right?” If Sehun only had the power to control the skies, he would’ve stopped the snow. Heck, he would buy the aurora if he could. But of course he’s just human, wanting the best Christmas present he could think of for the love of his life, and now, two nights out of the three where they could get a glimpse of what Jongin dreamt of seeing in person since he was young, they’re hindered by nature itself. He felt bad for his husband but there’s nothing else he could do.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t say sorry. If there’s someone who should apologize between the two of us, i-it should be me.” Jongin sniffles, avoiding Sehun’s gaze on him and carefully intertwining their hands, the gold band of their promise to stay together for the rest of their lives glistening even under the dim lighting of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s brows knit at Jongin’s statement. He slightly tightens his hold on the latter and rests his head on Jongin’s neck, inhaling his scent. He was about to say something but then groans when he sees a photo sent by Baekhyun to his husband,</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin, baby don’t tell me this is about...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I can’t give you a family, Sehun. That I can’t give you a child. I’m so sorry, please don’t leave me.” Jongin clung to his shirt for dear life, the desperation in his voice struck Sehun’s heart strings.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, we’ve talked about this before, right? But if you need me to tell you again, I will remind you, I love you, Jongin. You’re my home, you’re my family. I don’t need anything else. Please stop thinking that I will love you any less if we don’t have a child, I don’t, and I won’t. I love you so much I will never think of leaving you.” Sehun didn’t notice the tears that streamed down his face by the time he finished saying that. All that’s running through his mind is he wants to prove how much he loves his husband, right then and there, with his words and his actions.</p><p> </p><p>It seems that they are both on the same page. Not minding if the other tourists they went along with would notice. What matters is that they are united yet again in flesh, heartbeats in sync until they fell into slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The snow stopped before dawn that is why the tourists, together with Jongin and Sehun decided to push through with the day’s itinerary which is to visit Gulfoss. Their tour guide noted that the blue green color of the waterfall is much more noticeable during summer, but looking at it on a winter morning isn’t a bad scenery either. Actually, during their whole trip, Iceland was akin to something you would only see in movies, Jongin just can’t appreciate it much because of course, his main focus was to see the aurora.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jongin, Chanyeol and I are planning to go to Selfoss later. They said there are good pubs there. Do you and Sehun wanna join? Since, you know, we’re the only Koreans on this trip, might as well celebrate Christmas Eve together.” Kyungsoo, a friend Jongin made in this trip asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to. But, it’s our last night in here, too, and I really want to see the aurora.” Jongin says the last part in almost a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right, it’s settled then. Let’s go on aurora hunting tonight to celebrate Christmas Eve. How does that sound?” Kyungsoo’s ecstatic smile is contagious that one breaks into Jongin’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your first time here, right? So, you’ve seen it before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this is already our fifth visit in here. This place, is quite special to me, you can say.”</p><p> </p><p>“So... how was it? The aurora? Was it really beautiful?” Jongin bites his lip to avoid asking if the rumors about it granting wishes on a Christmas Eve were true because that’s just plain stupid. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, smiles. One that seems as if he were reminded of something.</p><p>“It is. But you know, even nature’s most eccentrically beautiful wonders could pale in comparison with some things that simply exist beside us.” Jongin’s brows furrow and he wants to ask more but he is cut off by their guide reminding everyone for lunch time.</p><p> </p><p>🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌</p><p> </p><p>Since it’s their last night in Iceland and it’s Christmas Eve to top it off, the tour guide allowed them to have fun and go out in groups of their own, reminding them not to go too far and be mindful of the snow. As such, the quartet ventures on for their “aurora hunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol suggested that they roam around through the area and waited on a spot not much illuminated. He stayed inside their rented car fiddling on his professional camera to, in his own words, “catch the dancing lovers” while Kyungsoo and Jongin gets two thick blankets and laid it on top of the snow.</p><p> </p><p>It is almost 10pm in Reykjavik but the atmosphere is really peaceful compared to a 10pm Christmas Eve in Seoul. The quartet lay on the blanket staring at the sky and joking about how they looked like fishes waiting to be sold in the market. Chanyeol sits up, saying that his limbs are numbing, but then occasionally takes photos of his husband, who sends him a glare or a playful pinch on his sides when caught, and the couple who didn’t want to let go of their intertwined hands.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes pass with the quartet changing from sprawling outside watching the skies and gathering heat inside the car. They’ve already downed all the food they brought and Jongin could only pray to God that they won’t get indigestion or a stomach ache after eating ramyeon and shifting on drinking cups of hot chocolate and tea.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight was almost approaching, and Jongin is starting to resign to his fate that he will not be able to see the aurora in this whole trip. Still, he wants to make the most out of it and make it up to his husband who was worried shitless because of his insecurities. Sehun is right, what’s important is they’re together now, celebrating Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>He is packing all their garbage together with Kyungsoo, when suddenly, a faint reflection of neon green light mirrored through his phone screen, causing to Jongin shot up his head to look at the skies.</p><p> </p><p>There it is, like a stealthy streak of light grazing through the midnight sky. Jongin is frozen on his spot. Lips wobbling, one hand shakily covering his mouth and tears form on his eyes. Not minding Chanyeol’s loud and ecstatic call for Kyungsoo to strike a pose for a photo.</p><p> </p><p>Starting with light, timid streaks of green followed the hues of red, pink, and blue. It seems that the skies were also rejoicing, celebrating a festive day along with the mortals. Or perhaps, the legend is true, it’s the time for the sun prince and the wind princess’ rendezvous.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s heart is so full, so happy that he is out of words to describe the beauty he was bestowed of seeing he can’t even close his mouth. While his eyes stare in awe at the majestic scene, his heart and mind are a different story, reminding him of something better.</p><p> </p><p>In that unmoving form of his, he feels warm arms encasing him from behind, along with a familiar scent he can never get enough of.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Jongin.” Sehun whispers, nuzzling his face on the crook of his husband’s neck. Jongin pulls away from the hug, only to grasp on his husband’s coat and pull him to attach their lips together in a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“... even nature’s most eccentrically beautiful wonders could pale in comparison with some things that simply exist beside us.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s right, Jongin thinks. The “Magical Lights” is indeed beautiful. But nothing can compare to this feeling of contentment he has here and now, with his husband’s lips slowly moving into a passionate dance with his. While he may have waited for more than two decades to witness this scenery just to make a wish, Jongin realized, his weird fantasy on making a wish upon the skies was utterly crazy, and that he didn’t need it, after all.</p><p> </p><p>What more can he wish for? When he has the love of his life by his side. Their life may not be perfect, they do struggle with a lot of things but what’s important is they have each other, and they carry on through the struggles together.</p><p> </p><p><em>Together</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin likes the sound of it. Yes, he would still like to pray to the heavens for a blessing of a child. But no, he’s not asking for one to make their family complete.</p><p> </p><p>Because family may also come in warm but strong arms embracing him, in thin pink lips kissing him at night, whispering sweet nothings, in warm brown eyes that looked at him like he hung the stars and the moon in the skies, in a heart that promised to stay by his side for the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Right. This is exactly what a family is about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sehun is his family, Sehun is his home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They are both smiling in the kiss and Jongin could feel his tears dampening their cheeks, making Sehun halt and cup his husband’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby? What’s wrong?” Jongin struggles to suppress his chuckle looking at Sehun’s worried face, animated eyebrows knit in confusion. Damn, Sehun loves him that much doesn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I’m just happy. Merry Christmas to you, too... and... I love you.” Jongin bites his lip at the last part, looking down like an embarrassed teenage girl in front of her crush. The chilly air brought by the winter doing nothing against the warmth he’s feeling inside. Sehun pinches his chin to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much more, Jongin.” He ends with a kiss on Jongin’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... I hate to break it to you guys but we’re still here. Wanna go check the other side? It seems that the aurora is more visible in there.” Chanyeol awkwardly motions to the opposite direction of their hostel. Kyungsoo slaps a hand on his husband’s mouth, giving the couple a modest bow in apology. One would notice the knowing smile etched on his face, though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❄❄👨👨👦👨👨👦👦❄❄</p><p> </p><p>It has been two weeks since their trip and Jongin is sitting at the counter of their bakery, munching on a bowl of strawberries and stupidly smiling in front of his phone because of a photo Kyungsoo emailed him. A photo of him and Sehun kissing under the aurora.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!” Baekhyun’s loud voice booms through the bakery as he stepped out of the kitchen. One hand on his waist and another smoothing on his not-so-visible baby bump. Making some of the customers look at him. If the usual Baekhyun was noisy enough, one on his first trimester is definitely chaotic.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand it, Nini. Why does my husband have to pack peaches for my snack? I despise the smell. Ugh!” He massages his temples for extra dramatic effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe because you literally pigged out on peaches when you had Xingie in your tummy?” Jongin adds, careful not to say it in an accusing tone. He didn’t want to mess with a pregnant Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please don’t remind me. Just the thought makes me want to throw up.” He fakes gagging and Jongin just shrugs before focusing back on his bowl of strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, isn’t that your second bowl for the day? Are you really aiming on finishing the whole box Sehun bought in a week?” Now, it’s Jongin’s turn to seethe at his best friend, eyes turning into slits before saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I’m gonna ask him to buy another box.” He throws the last strawberry in his mouth and stands up to make his way to the sink, one hand instinctively placed on his tummy, then checks on his pants pocket if the small contraption strip was still there. When he’s sure that it still is, Jongin smiles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>It was one regular chilly winter night in Seoul, and two reliable husbands make their way to their partners’ owned bakery, having their small casual talk, one carrying a bag of citrus fruits and the other carrying a bag of peaches.</p><p> </p><p>Along with the soft sounds made by the chimes, their partners look up at them, both already prepping to close the store and welcomed them with bright smiles. That is, until the two have noticed what is in their hands that their face contorts into a disgusted scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Peaches?!”</p><p>“Citrus?!” The friends cries in unison before they both raced to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun and Jongdae glanced at each other. Faces turned from shock, confused, before finally deciding to shrug it off. Jongdae taps the former’s shoulder with a sigh and Sehun’s face breaks into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well, they should probably adjust to their husbands’ appetite for the next nine months.</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much if you have made it this far. </p><p>To all the mods, thank you for bearing with me. Hehehe! To all of you who read (and will read) thank you so much and again I hope you were able to enjoy it. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. I would love to hear your thoughts about this.</p><p>Have a great day ahead!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>